


Barlyle One-Shot

by Rocketmancos



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confession, M/M, Phillip is in love, lord help this boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/pseuds/Rocketmancos
Summary: This is just a quick one shot based off of a Tik Tok I found. This isn't proof-read, I literally wrote this in like 20 minutes. I've been on a barlyle kick for the past few weeks; thanks quarantine.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Barlyle One-Shot

Barnum and Phillip sat in their shared office after a particularly busy night, moonlight shining in through the small window. They had more and more protesters each night, and the two ringmasters were very clearly getting tired and fed up with them. Phillip especially, since each passing day strained the poor boy more and more.

He would never admit it to Barnum though. He stayed strong for him and his circus family. He could get through a few rough days if it meant spending time with Barnum. The man always knew how to keep Phillip from spiraling back into his alcoholic tendencies.

Phillip had Barnum to thank for a lot of things. For giving him a family. For saving his life. And more personally, for showing him what true love was. At least, that’s what he thought those feelings were. He’d read about love in countless poems and watched it in plays, but he had yet to experience it on his own.

That was until he met PT Barnum.

At first, he convinced himself that it wasn’t love, just infatuation. Of course he was interested in Barnum; the man was immensely powerful and fearless. He was everything Phillip strived to be. But as time passed, Phillip found himself craving Barnum’s attention more and more. Any small amount he got would keep the apprentice smiling for days. He was disgusted with himself. Barnum was married. He had children, and most of all, he was a man. Phillip grew up learning that love was between a man and woman only. There was no way he could be in love with Barnum.

But he was. And he’d finally come to that conclusion. He needed to tell Barnum. He couldn’t just sit on these feelings forever.

“Phillip… What’s wrong?” The oh-so-familiar baritone voice echoed.

Looking up from his deep thoughts, Phillip hadn’t even realized that he’d been so deep in thought. He also didn’t notice the singular tear that rolled down his face.

Barnum looked concerned; and rightfully so. Phillip just started crying out of nowhere. He never did that without reason.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Phillip muttered under his breath. The tear fell down his face as he looked up to meet Phineas’s hazel eyes.

Barnum raised an eyebrow. Did he hear him right? “What do you mean?”

“I’m in love with you.” Phillip repeated, louder this time.

Without a word, Phineas stood from his chair and approached Phillip. Kneeling in front of him, he reached out to wipe the tears from his friend’s face.

“I love you too.” He whispered, offering a gentle smile. Leaning forwards, he pressed a gentle kiss to Phillip's cheek. "I love you too, Phillip."


End file.
